Impossible To Find
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Sasuke goes to help his girlfriend during a lightning storm. Songfic, oneshot. Based on what's happening outside my house. Hmmm. Really good and my third oneshot! SasuSaku


**Okay, I'm writing a oneshot at 2:30 AM because there is a huge ass lightning storm right outside and it woke me up and like, the power went out about fifteen minutes ago. Kinda scared sitting in my house. For the moment. I can't as much thunder and lightning so I think it's passing, but at least I'm awake now, to say the least. Besides, I'll try and go back to sleep and it'll be louder than before. Umm. Some parts it's like I'm Sakura, but not really.**

**Anyway (lightning) here's the oneshot!**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura (duh!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or nay of the songs mentioned in this oneshot. Don't sue!!**

**Enjoy!**

**(lightning)**

.xx.

She usually loved it.

The massive bangs of thunder rolling from the clouds, the bolts of electricity shooting from the sky.

But this was ridiculous.

She was woken up at 2:30 in the morning for this? It was like the lightning and thunder joined together to form a dance in the sky. That was fine and all, but when you wake Sakura Haruno up from a very deep slumber,

**SOMEONE DIES**.

So she whipped out her cell phone.

.xx.

Sasuke was fast asleep, his cell phone on the corner of his pillow. Suddenly, at full volume, Whispers In The Dark by Skillet played obnoxioiusly from the electronic. He awoke with a jolt. He drowsily looked at the caller ID.

"Sakura..." He said darkly. He answered it.

"Sakura, what do you want?"

"Sasuke! I'm really mad (boom) and I really want someone to come over!"

"At...2:45 in the morning?!"

"Kinda."

"And what's with all the booming over there?"

"Do you not see the lightning storm and thunder, you retard?" Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. He looked out the window.** (Author's Blurb: By the way...the power came back on, just saying!) **Oh. That's what got her like this.

"Sakura, I may be your boyfriend, but come on!"

"Sasuke, I'm really scared, can't you come over for a little bit?" Sakura asked, biting her lip and wincing at the ferocious lightning strikes. She heard him sigh.

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Thank you Sasuke! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. I'll be there in ten minutes." And then he hung up.

.xx.

Sakura threw her arms around the drenched figure now standing in her house. He hugged back, but anyone could see he'd much rather be sleeping than this.

"Sasuke, I'm really scared..."

"I know, I can tell. Let's just go up to your room." He grabbed a small bag that he had packed for an occasion like this. Sakura would call him and he would stay the night at her house, comforting her. Sometimes, it was good to sit and watch a movie with your girlfriend.

Now, not so much.

"So, I wanna go to bed." Sasuke said drowsily. Sakura pouted. He sighed. "But, I guess we could do something until the rain passes. You do realize that it's just a little thunder and lightning, right?"

And the power went out.

"Yeah, now it's mad. Way to go, genius."

"Shut up, Sakura..."

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Alright, we need to get up to your room. First, we need some light though..." Sasuke said, feeling around for a flashlight of some kind.

"Sasuke."

"Not now, help me look."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura! Help me here!"

"Sasuke."

"SAKURA, DAMN IT! IT'S YOUR HOUSE, HELP ME LOOK FOR A DAMN--"

Sakura turned the flashlight on, smirking while holding it in her hand.

"--flashlight." Sasuke gave a cheesy smile and Sakura cheesily smiled back.

"Yeah. Thanks for yelling, I'm going to my room."

"Sorry, Sakura..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Sakura said, as she led Sasuke up to her room.

.xx.

"That one was even worse than before..." Sakura said, sitting on her bed. She had her arms held tightly around her knees. Sasuke was sitting and watching the lightning a safe distance away from Sakura. Hey, when she was scared, she accidently 'hits' someone.

Like, full-force-smack-across-your-face-kind-of-hit.

"Sakura, this'll pass in a few minutes..." Sasuke complained, watching her from the flashlight's brightness.

"Well, sorry for calling my knight in shining armor in the middle of the night to come comfort me when I really need it," Sakura pouted. Sasuke sighed, and moved next to her.

"I kinda wish you called me at ten, and not about three..." He earned a playful smack across his arm. Which kinda stung, but he didn't tell her that. 'I'll train later...' he thought to himself.

"You can go, if you want..."

"No, I'll stay here with you, Sakura."

"Good, 'cause I'm scared shitless." Sasuke laughed. **(Author's Blurb: Okay that was funny and if you didn't think so screw you! Just kidding, just kidding.)**

"Okay, what do you want to do, Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I remember when I was little, my mom would..." Sasuke trailed off. 'Shit...' he thought. Now he's in trouble.

"What? What did she do?"

"Nothing, Sakura."

"Aww...c'mon! I'm terrified and you're not gonna do a blasted thing about it!"

"Sakura! I really don't want to..." He looked at Sakura. At a very wrong time. Because there was only one thing that bugged him the most about his girlfriend.

Puppy-dog eyes.

Huge, pleading, begging, puppy-dog eyes.

And Sakura was the master of all eyes like that.

"Sakura...you're killing me here..." It didn't change anything. "Sakura..." Sasuke pleaded. Still nothing.

"Okay, okay! My mom used to...sing me to sleep..." He mumbled the last part. Sakura smiled. "Would you sing me to sleep, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, do I have to...?"

"Yes. You brought it up and it's all your fault. Now, pretty please?"

"Okay...what song?"

"I like a song...very much."

"Which one?"

"Do you know Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade?" Sasuke sighed. "Yes...I'll sing to the first chorus--"

"After first chorus."

"Okay, after first chorus." Sakura smiled, and crawled into bed, Sasuke coming right behind her. He laid next to her, and she snuggled ino his chest, waiting for her song to be sung.

"Okay...I guess I gotta sing now..."

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Sasuke."

"..."

"I'm waiting, Mr. Uchiha."

"...I know."

"Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay." He took a deep breath and began.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. **

He felt Sakura's body become a little more relaxed. He smiled, and continued.****

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find 

Sasuke looked at a sleeping girl in his arms, very softly snoring. He brushed a pink lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"You know Sakura? You really are a girl that's impossible to find..." He said softly, before falling asleep himself.

.xx.

**Okay, I thought that this was really good and I want at least 20 reviews when I wake up again later. I'm expecting ones from MizzDarknezz and Alex, so I'm on to you guys!**

**Haha.**

**Review!!**

**naruto.luv.llamas  
**


End file.
